The Wheel of the World
by Vatonage
Summary: Thrown down to your knees again and again, you feel as if this world is completely against you. You sit on the edge of a precarious cliff, contemplating whether its worth it to continue on; is there anything to live for anyways? Rated T for dark subject matter. One-Shot. Based off of Carrie Underwood's The Wheel of the World.


Authors Notes: Hey guys! This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy! One-shot. 

Spotted. Inconstant. Endless.

These were all words that described my situation all too well. I've never quite considered myself a pessimist, however I definitely was not an optimist. I've always just been... indifferent towards life. This may seem cynical or even narcissistic, but this paradigm did not just suddenly come about me; it was a slow and painful descent down the spiral staircase of my sanity.

It all started one dreary, crisp, Sunday evening— the date my father left us. I was a happy child at birth, but I had no reason not to be. I was a playful vulpix, born into your average family: nothing extraordinary. I loved my family very much, but I never got to know them very well, all because of that fateful night...

It was late November, and snow had just started to descend from the clouds and rest ever so gently on the ground. The untouched white blanket seemed to bless the ground with its purity, leaving me mesmerized. I was at home in my den with both of my parents and my younger brother, well into the evening.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT JOHN," an infuriated ninetales yelled, "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME..." She broke down to tears.

" ... I'm sorry Rosemary... you know I can't stay anyplace for too long. I... I need to go..." Uttered the Arcanine, barely able to form his words.

My father quickly made his way to the door of our shabby den, trying not to cause any more pain than he already had.

"Daddy?" My younger brother asked, but a tiny Growlithe.

"What's wrong buddy?" My guilty father responded, intently watching the approaching child.

"Are you going away for a long time again?" He looked down at the floor. "I don't want you to leave."

My father choked up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and answered, "Yes. I have to go."

And with that he was gone from our lives forever.

My brother trotted over to my mother and sat down, as she lied there sobbing in the middle of the living room floor. "I can't do this any more..." She uttered, to who she thought was just herself.

She pushed herself up, still shaking, and gathered a coil of rope from our supplies, and she began to tie the knot that sealed all of our fates. Suddenly her head shot up, and she peered her head towards my infant brother with a slight malicious intent.

"Alex," she gently murmured, walking towards the window. "Look at how elegant the snow looks, falling peacefully onto the ground."

He excitedly ran over to the window to look, glad his mother seemed to be less somber.

"That IS really cool mommy!" he said, as he panned the beautiful yet deadly scene Kaye's out in front of him.

My mother extended her claws behind my brothers back, unbeknownst to him. She let out a shudder and whimpered, "I love you Alex, don't ever forget that..."

And with that my mother reached her claws in front of him, and rapidly raked her claws across his neck, then walked back towards her nuse, leaving his lifeless body slumped over, cold and alone.

I began to tremble. She... Did she just kill my brother? My innocent brother? I broke down to tears and bolted from that god-forsaken house into the unforgiving darkness of the night. I was attempting to hide from my mother and myself; I was just praying my she wouldn't find me...

I ran and ran until my tiny legs couldn't carry me any longer. My body gave out and I sprawled out in a small crevice between a rose bush and a large cliff.

My father was gone. My mother had likely committed suicide, and she had just killed my brother. My brother...

My brother was the only thing I truly cared about. I felt it was my duty to take care of him— with my father always gone and my mother so unstable, I was the only one he had. And I failed him. I failed him...

I was reduced to tears once again. I sat there and a wept for days... weeks... It's all a blur. I wept for my parents, I wept for my brother, but mostly I wept for me. What was I to do? Where was I to go? I had nothing left to live for anyways. Maybe I should have stayed and let my mother take my life as well...

No. That's not what Alex would have wanted. I... I have to live for the both of us... It was the least I could do for him.

I drearily made my way up to the top of the large cliff, in order to be able to see the sunset. And as the bright orange luminous orb descended beyond the horizon and dissipates red, so did my ties to my family. It was time to continue on with my life.

I pushed myself up onto my feet and trudged forward, unsure of where I was going and what I was doing, beginning my journey to nowhere.

I made forward progress every day and night for the next several months, only stopping for food and water when available. Eventually I found a shelter under a tree root that was just barely big enough for me to fit into, where I currently reside.

So that brings us to now. Here I am sitting dangerously close to the edge of a precarious cliff, watching the deadly sunrise, and contemplating whether my life is worth the pain of living...

"Umm, excuse me?" A shy but caring voice behind me spoke. I turned my head to she a small, young, Pokemon about my age staring back at me with his big green eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem sad," the Riolu breathed, " I've seen you over by the edge for the past few days, and I would hate for you to do something... rash."

My face quickly flushed. I had no idea anybody had been watching...

"By the way my name is Kota. Er, actually it's Dakota but I prefer to go by just Kota," he said, with a warm and inviting smile.

I let out a sigh of relief, glad for the change of subject. "I'm Daisy."

"Uh, so why are you so close to the edge?" He questioned with tenderness in his voice.

So much for the change of subject, I thought, scrambling for an excuse. "I... Uh just really like the view...?" I asked, pleading he would buy it.

"There is no need to lie to me," he stated plainly, "I mean you no harm." He had an honest concern in his voice. I could tell he truly did want to help; Hell, what did I have to lose anyways?

So I spilled everything to him. I told him about my mom, I told him about my dad, I told him about my brother. I even told him about how I wasn't sure if my life was worth living anymore, albeit after some questioning.

Once I finished telling my tale I closed my eyes inhaled deeply, awaiting his response. After a few moments I reopened my eyes and began to tear up. Did he hate me? Why isnt he sayinf anything? Did I say something wrong? God I wish I could just disappear...

He paused for a moment, deep in thought, and then spoke, "Um, well, you should let any of that stuff weigh you down. My Mama used to always tell me love and happiness were give and take. Sometimes someone just needs love a little more than you do, but you'll get your turn with it, when the time comes."

I paused to contemplate his words.

"I like to think of it as a giant Ferris wheel. Everybody has a time in life when they are surrounded by happiness and love, just like that ecstatic feeling you get at the top of the Ferris wheel. But that also means everybody has low points in their life when they are feeling neglected and unloved down at the bottom of the ride, but you just gotta realize that the big 'ol Ferris wheel just keeps moving and that you'll make it to the top again someday. My Mama liked to call the Ferris wheel 'the wheel of the world.' Everything is always changing and you just gotta except that," he calmly replied.

I let out a sigh. It made sense, but I needed that happiness! Was there really someone who was worse off than I?

"Whenever I was mad or sad she would always just tell me, 'remember honey, the wheel of the world!' and I would calm down. You can't allow yourself to be angry or sad about something for more than a little while, or you'll always be down at the bottom of the Ferris wheel, 'cause the weight of the sadness will bring the wheel to a stop right at the bottom where you don't wanna be. Just let the wheel of the world do its job and keep on spinning," he told me, a great smile as bright as the sun resting upon his face.

I threw my forelegs around him and drew him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you."

Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

Authors Notes: If you made it this far, thanks for reading! It means a lot. It's my first fic, so reviews would be nice :)


End file.
